


Have some Eggs With That

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggs, Feral Behavior, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty frees an alien that Rick has kept in a cage but it ends up taking advantage of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an rp with a friend of mine! Apologies for typos, i'm just tossin this on here haha. I was the Therium! (my alien boi) You can see pics of what he looks like here under my tag on my tumblr!: http://5bluetriangles.tumblr.com/search/therium and here's a pic inspired by this rp!: https://twitter.com/5bluetriangles/status/992267893600542721

Morty waited until Rick was drunk in his room before sneaking down to the garage.

He slowly opened the door, staring in at the alien creature that Rick had caged. The boy had no idea what it was or what Rick was using it for, but he felt bad for the caged thing nonetheless.

Slowly, the boy paced over, looking at the caged creature with caution.

He eyed the creature with curiosity, tilting his head sideways as he stared at the beast.

 

The Therium's ear twitched and he opened his four eyes to look warily at the weird thing that had entered the room and his tail slowly swished across the floor once, he didn't lift his head though, didn't move at all other than his slow and careful breathing.

He didn't know what humans were, hadn't seen any other than the taller one that had put him here, but he knew not to trust creatures of this basic shape, they looked to hurt him and his fellow cousins.

He squinted his eyes skeptically at the shorter thing, watching it with tense muscles.

 

Morty looked at the Therium and sat down near its cage, crossing his legs. "Hey there... w-what are you?" He asked, knowing the beast couldn't actually talk.

He hoped that Rick wasn't going to hurt it. Whatever it was it had reminded him of a dog.

 

The Therium licked his lips uncomfortably, pressing his ears closer to his head then just the natural angle they had and tucked his feet a bit closer to himself as he sniffed. This one was definitely quieter, not intimidating, but he supposed that didn't really mean anything. It smelled different than the other, strange if they were the same species, but maybe one was female? He wouldn't know.

After the creature didn't really make any move to disturb or hurt him, he stretched his neck out to smell a bit better, still alert.

 

Morty smiled a bit and slowly made a move to reach into a small bag he'd brought with him, cautiously pulling out a peach. He didn't know what they ate, but anything was worth a try. He extended it out slowly, coming dangerously close to the opening in the cage. Not a good idea on his part.

"A-are you hungry?" He asked, sitting the peach down so that the beast could reach it.

He didn't feel like losing his hand…again.

 

At the fresh, sweet smell, the Therium perked up, lifting his head and tilting it to see where the fruit was, mouth watering and tail thumping against the chilly floor. His claws clicked on it as he shuffled forward and carefully leaned forward, keeping his eyes on the human before he snatched the peach in his jaws, pointy teeth puncturing the soft skin and letting juice drip down his chin before pulling away quickly.

He jerked his head a couple times to get it in the back of his mouth before swallowing, rumbling happily.

In only a few moments though, he heaved, strange retching clicks bubbling from the back of his throat as he bobbed his head, eyes narrow.

 

Morty smiled when it took the fruit, but stilled when it began heaving.

"Shit-" was this thing allergic to peaches? Had he hurt it?

Morty went to scramble up, but realized he didn't know what to do, and stilled, staring at the beast with a panicked look in his eyes.

The kid shifted his weight from foot to foot, panicking. Should he wake Rick? That wouldn't end well for anyone.

 

The beast lowered his head, and with a hack, opened his jaws to let a small little object roll out onto the floor, wet with spit and fruity smelling.

The pit of the peach.

He licked his lips, settling down and puffing out his chest, closing his eyes contentedly with a trilling, purring sound.

 

Morty sighed and sat, relaxing now that he knew he hadn't killed it.

He eyed the creature and smiled, gently leaning forward. He hesitantly spread his fingers out, unsure if the alien would let him out his hand on its forehead.

 

The Therium opened his eyes again, still squinted with skepticism, but he hesitantly leaned closer, smelling the spindly thing reached out towards him faintly. With another wary glance at Morty, he pressed his broad, flat nose against it, nostrils flaring as he snuffled at it.

 

The boy smiled and kept his hand still for the Therium to smell.

Hopefully it wouldn't bite him.

"W-where are you from?" He wondered aloud.

He wanted to set the poor thing free. Rick was probably just going to cut it open or do horrid things to it.

 

It smelled nice, soft and pliant, and with some hesitation; the Therium came closer, parting his jaws to smell in more detail, tail swaying softly. He rubbed his nose against the palm, feeling better about this thing now. It had given him something tasty and wasn't hurting him at all. The tall one hadn't done anything heinous but it wasn't kind, that was for sure, not offering him anything to eat and poking and prodding him. He didn't totally trust it yet though.

 

Morty smiled and gently ran his thumb over the Therium's nose, finding it rather adorable.

The brunette turned to his bag grabbed it with his other hand, then brought it closer. It was filled with some fruits and vegetables he'd fished out of the kitchen earlier. He didn't know how hungry it would be or if it was even able to eat anything in the black sack.

He dumped it out in front of the cage, close enough for it to get to the food.

Maybe he'd free it... but where would he send it? He could possibly swipe Rick's portal gun... but where did these…things live?

 

The Therium's tail wagged at more food and he got up, sticking his broad head through the bars of the cage to snuffle at everything. He crunched up the carrots and scarfed down the apples, lapping at the floor for remnants after. He pointedly avoided the grapes though, they looked too much like something he had eaten before back home that had him nearly loose it all. He didn't eat small round things anymore.

 

Morty moved the grapes back and stood, deciding he was going to try and free the creature. He'd snagged Rick's keys and unlocked it, slowly opening the gate.

He could easily back track Rick's portal gun history.

He took a few steps back, lowering himself down to try and lure the thing out, making clicky noises like he would to a cat.

"Come h-here... I'm not going to hurt you..." he said softly.

 

The beast had retreated back to the other side of the cage when the door was opened, lowering his head warily and swaying it back and forth a little to gauge the depth of the room better, warbling. His ears twitched at the strange noises though and the size his pupils fluctuated.

It reminded him of something distant and he bobbed his head, playing the sound back low in his throat and clicking his teeth together a few times. He tilted his head to the side before creeping forward, keeping his body low to the ground.

 

Morty stopped the sounds, and lowered his head, knowing that animals took that as a sign of submission. He didn't want to him to think that he was trying to hurt him.

Morty closed his eyes gently, obviously letting off a distant smell of fear.

 

The Therium came closer, leaning out to sniff at the creature's head fur, claws clicking on the floor and rumbling. He marched a little in place, muscles tensing in excitement at the tang of fear. Sure, he wasn't much of a hunter, but who /didn't/ like the smell? His cousins sure did and when he was little, he and his litter mates would chase small frightful creatures for the thrill.

It made him feel more confident, /surely/ this short one was not like the tall one, he was certain now. This one smelled sweet and submissive and small.

Morty cowered slightly, peeking up at the other.

If this thing didn't kill him, then Rick would.

Maybe he'd luck out and the alien would be the one to do him in.

He shivered a bit, lowering his head more. Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

The Therium let out a clicking purr, pressing his chest closer and rubbing his thick neck on the thing before sniffing some more to make sure it smelled a bit more like him. It gave him food and smelled good so it was his now, he decided. Or at least, he didn't want someone else coming and taking its gentleness that he surely deserved.

He continued to rub on it with his strong, broad body before stepping away and shaking off, watching the creature, curious on what it would do. It was a funny little thing, he thought, now that he wasn't worried if it was going to strange things to him like the other.

 

Morty squeaked a little, staring at the Therium as he scented him.

He erupted with laughter, giggling as he tilted his head up, exposing his neck a little.

"A-ah- stop!" He chuckled and fell back a bit, turning on his side as he watched it get off. He flopped on his back, sighing a bit.

What was the plan? He had to figure out where the thing was from, first off. Morty let out a soft hum, drifting into thought.

 

The Therium crooned, eyeing the creature's underside curiously. It was covered in that strange, bright outer covering, but he had a feeling it would be soft underneath like the rest of it... But now he had to see for himself, and while maybe that was a bit risky; it didn't seem this thing had any sort of defense, no claws or sharp teeth or spines.

So, he stepped over, leaning to sniff carefully before pressing his nose into the creature's belly, soft and vulnerable just like he thought. It was warm and smelled like a new born litter as he nosed his way under the yellow covering.

 

With a gasp, the boy lifted his head up to stare at the creature. The sniffing tickled a little, and he squirmed slightly, giggling and reaching a hand down to pet the Therium's head.

Part of him wanted to convince Rick to let him keep it, but he didn't know what the thing was capable of, and he highly doubted it would be right to cage the thing forever.

Morty lifted his shirt up a little more, wondering what the thing could smell on him.

 

Purring, the Therium snuffled up the creature's body, feeling the contours of it under his broad, sensitive nose. His path pushed the yellow thing up to its armpits until he found a strange little bump, rubbing his nose over it and huffing little puffs of hot breath.

 

Morty whimpered and put his hands on its snout, trying to gently push him away. "H-hey now..." He said softly, blushing as he tried to sit up gently.

 

The Therium curled his lip and, getting the idea that this little thing was sensitive, /carefully/ rubbed his front teeth against it before pressing his nose back to find that the soft bump had perked and hardened. Curious. He made a small, high noise in discovery.

 

Morty mewled and covered his face in embarrassment, trying to shove his shirt back down.

He knew it was just a curious animal, and it wasn't meaning to tease him like it was, but he crossed his legs, trying to get the beast off so he could sit up fully, though he didn't use force.

 

The Therium purred at the noise, flattening his ears and pulling his head away as the creature bullied his snout away with its hands and outer covering and shook his head before looking it over to find something else he could explore. This was a compliant little thing, plenty of opportunity to learn.

He spotted how it was pressing its legs together and a new smell wafted up to his nose, making him huff softly and lick his chops. It was musky and powerful despite its faintness and his nostrils flared as he bent his head down to drink it in. It was familiar, reminded him of his nether regions, and the nether regions of males that he had encountered and sniffed out. But it also reminded him of primal heat and searching and inside-itching.

 

Morty went to scoot back, not sure what the Therium was really after. It was getting a little too nosey, and he hated to admit that it was making his skin crawl- giving him goosebumps.

He couldn't explain why, and he tried to ignore the fact that it was actually exciting him a bit.

Morty went to stand, putting himself on his hands and knees - going to push himself up.

 

Now excited, the Therium chirped, a twisting in his loins urging him to press his nose firmly against the creature's bottom to sniff briefly before quickly switching tasks when he found it covered too, shifting his weight to his hind feet to mount, hooking his huge paws around the thing's thin little hips.

 

Morty yelped and squirmed, trying to turn back to face the thing.

"No! Nonono-" he whined, trying to do the 'right' thing and fight it. The moral thing.

The feeling of it pressing against him was so nice, though, and he whined, experimentally - and cautiously- pressing his ass back toward the beast.

 

The Therium bent his head down to snuffle at the back of the creature's neck before carefully and gently taking some flesh between his teeth to hold onto, thrusting his hips as his cock started to slip out, sheath warm with arousal. He panted hot little breaths, ruffling the creature's short fur as he tried to find some sort of...whatever it was his body was looking for.

He had felt these urges before, during the times that it wasn't too cold or hot but he never had any sort of companion to soothe or help him.

 

Morty whimpered when he felt the teeth on him, and his resolve quickly slipped away.

He felt hot now- and his pants were much too tight. With a whimper, the boy reached back with one hand, trying to tug his pants down. He wanted to be filled with whatever kind of appendage this thing had- though he couldn't turn back to see.

Morty was barely able to tug them down to his knees before losing his balance, falling to his elbows with a hazy meek sound.

 

The Therium rumbled softly, flexing his now fully hard and emerged cock and bumping it into the creature's bottom before hitting his mark and pressing the tip into the soft little thing he found. He huffed in irritation though as it didn't serve him any favors and hopped down, quick to press his muzzle into the freshly uncovered area, sniffing and licking the creature's balls before traveling upward and slithering his hot tongue between its cheeks.

 

"A-ah!" Morty moaned, jerking forward a bit when he was first licked.

The boy was a shivering mess, eyes lidded as he reached back to spread his ass for the beast, feeling his cock twitch. Fuck…

"Mm.." he squeaked softly, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

With a purr, the Therium lapped at the small, puckered hole, pressing until his tongue, slimy with spit, started to open it up, getting it to relax and loosen so he could slip it inside to help stretch open the creature's velvety soft insides. He slid it deeper, flexing and twisting, licking his companion from the inside almost.

 

"H-Holy shit." He gasped, digging his nails into the concrete floor of the garage.

Morty turned to look over his shoulder at the creature, visibly trembling with need. He took a second to slip his shirt off, bunching it up and putting it under his elbows as a cushion.

"A-ah…" the brunette curled his toes, looking away as he lifted his ass a little higher.

 

A soft, slick sucking noise sounded as the Therium removed his tongue, leaving his companion certainly looser than before as he licked his chops, cock jumping to slap his belly and encouraging him to mount again. He took ahold of the back of the creature's neck again and worked his hips, finding its ass easier than previously and this time when he pushed, the tip popped inside after a moment.

 

The feeling was definitely odd to the boy, and he couldn't help but whine at the feeling of the beast's cock slide inside.

"Nnn..." The small boy whined as his ass clenched around the intrusion.

"Oh- m-my god."

Morty didn't know why he was letting this alien creature fuck him, but he knew he wasn't stopping now.

He did his best to relax for the other, trying to keep relatively quiet as well. He didn't need someone walking in and seeing... this.

 

The Therium pulled the little creature back onto him by its hips, trilling in the newfound glory of mating. Never before had he been able to take another being, and he eagerly, but carefully, slid deeper inside, spreading open his companion's insides to make room for his girth.

His throat quivering with noises of pleasure, he adjusted his footing and started to thrust gently, cock leaking with natural lubricants to aid his passage.

 

Never before had Morty really had anything up there other than his fingers, and this felt much different.

He never thought he'd be losing his virginity to an alien, but here he was.

The smaller being squirmed a little, moaning as he felt the cock slide deeper into him. He felt so full already.

The Therium's cock felt so hot inside of him, which made his own dick twitch.

He didn't want to risk falling over, so he didn't dare reach for his own leaking cock.

Morty let out a shaky whine, arching his back happily.

 

The Therium rumbled, sliding a bit deeper until- he could reach no further. The tip of his cock was pressed up against something inside, and he grumbled. There was still more of him left to fit, around half, and he was stubborn, pressing into it firmly until suddenly it gave and he shoved the rest of the way inside with a warbling croon as his companion squeezed crushingly around him.

 

Morty let out a high-pitched whine, breath catching in his throat as he did his best to slither away from the Therium.

Several fat tears rolled down his face, and he couldn't help but let out a soft sob when he realized the beast was too strong for him to slither away from.

The teenager hid his face in his shirt that was still wadded up on the floor, shaking like a leaf.

 

The Therium's big chest vibrated with purrs as he carefully slid his big cock in and out, heavy balls swaying and he adjusted his grip on the back of the little creature's neck for better leverage to rut into it, huffing hot breath at the squeeze around him.

He was eager to go harder, giving more even thrusts into his companion that had something in his abdomen rolling and shifting strangely but it didn't worry him for some reason. His body did strange things every month or so and he didn't pay too much mind, really, just followed his hormonal instincts.

Morty continued to let out whines, gripping onto his shirt with a death grip.

"Aaah..." he hiccupped, pressing his face into the yellow fabric. Even though it hurt, he was still painfully hard. Gradually, Morty found it hurting a bit less. He couldn't fight it tho

gh, so he let out another pathetic whine, pinned for the Therium to use as it pleased, completely at his mercy.

 

The Therium let out small strained noise as something in his anatomy shifted lower through him and his cock leaked profusely into the creature below him as he continued to thrust, balls slapping against its own softly before his hips stuttered. Whatever it was had reached lower and into his cock.

He had an idea of what it was, one of his brood, but he had never lain before and his blunt claws dug into the ground and his companion's soft thighs as his muscles tensed and shivered, the round rubbery egg traveling slowly through his shaft. He let his instincts move him, pushing in to the hilt and stilling other than tiny rocks of his hips.

 

Morty's eyes widened as he felt something pulsing through the Therium's cock.

He let out a whine, trying to jerk away from the beast's claws.

There was a level of regret now for letting this thing even begin to fuck him, but he was more worried about the effects it would cause after. He truly didn't know what this species did to their mates once they were done with them.

What if it ate his head off and laid eggs in him like a mantis?

The thought alone made him tremble and squirm.

 

The Therium let a small rumble of a growl, snorting softly. His companion wasn't quite so compliant now, and he opened his jaws to gingerly take its neck into his mouth, letting his teeth press into the skin gently. He wasn't going to hurt it, just give it a little incentive to be more still and calm down, wiggling around wasn't serving either of them favors.

He thrust firmly a few times, making the thing below him squeak, shoving all the way in again and finally the first egg reached his tip and popped out along with slick lubricating juices to settle right into the insides of the warm, waiting body beneath him.

He trilled, relieved, letting go of his companion's neck briefly to lick at its head fur.

 

Morty stilled when he felt the teeth on his neck. He didn't need it biting into him and killing him.

He let out a few squeaks and moans as the alien thrusted into him. He felt something slide into himself and he whined loudly.

What was that? His mind was racing as he tensed up, shivering under the beast.

"Fuuuuck..." he shivered, tears in his eyes.

He felt it licking him, and dropped his shoulders a little, trying to steady his breathing.

 

The Therium purred at the squeeze of his companion's ass milking his cock and he fucked into it again, hot breath ruffling its head fur as he panted, tail wagging as he thrust. He could feel more brood rolling in his abdomen but continued to eagerly thrust until the second egg slid down to go through his cock inside to sit next to the first, huffing and closing his four eyes as his length twitched.

 

Morty shakily sucked in a breath, whining as the other egg was deposited into his warm body.

"What-what are you putting in me?" He whined, shivering with need.

Letting out a huff of air, the kid attempted to pull away again. At least if Rick had to cure some kind of parasites out of him he could at least say he tried.

 

With a soft growl, the Therium nipped at his companion's shoulder with his front teeth, a warning, as he bred it with slow thrusts that squeezed out two more eggs, his brood leaving less and less room inside the creature. His huge paws tucked under the thing's small hips could feel the bulge they made in its belly and he purred in satisfaction. Maybe it wasn't as compliant as he thought, or as plenty of creatures at his home were, but he was happy in his choice, this soft little thing was both appealing and took his brood without /too/ much trouble.

 

Morty shivered as he realized that it was filling him with eggs.

Morty looked down at his belly with wide eyes. He really hoped this didn't end with him getting pregnant.

It felt good- honestly- and the thought of being filled with eggs made his cock throb.

Morty stopped squirming, feeling his cock dripping pre onto the garage floor.

 

The Therium trilled, throat quivering, and lapped at the creature's soft skin as it calmed down. His abdomen didn't feel so tight anymore and he supposed if the eggs took up so much room in his little companion; it probably did in him too.

Yet, he could still feel one inside him, making his guts twist as pelvic muscles he had never needed to use before aided it down into his cock like the others, traveling slowly through, making him rumble in pleasure until it slid out to join the rest deep inside the creature below him.

 

The feeling made Morty moan, and he was pressing back against the Therium in spaced out bliss. He found himself adoring the feeling of his stomach being stretched, and he nearly came from the feeling.

He turned his head to look at the beast as best he could, drooling a bit from both the pleasure and pain- face as red as a cherry as he shook.

It was becoming difficult to hold himself up, but he did his best, his body slick with sweat.

 

The Therium licked the boy's forehead, rumbling a purr before shifting his stance to fuck into its ass again, puffing out hot breaths as he panted. He was rougher than before, balls slapping against the little creature as he pounded it with his cock, itching to relieve his needs. He pulled the thing closer to him with his paws still hooked around its hips and growled as he ravaged it with short, sharp staccato thrusts, pressing his nose into its neck.

 

Morty - overcome with the mixture of emotions and feelings- let out loud whines with each thrust. He felt dizzy- like the world was spinning. He knew it was simply in his head. The boy clawed at the ground, trying desperately to catch his breath as the beast roughly fucked into him.

 

The Therium carefully held onto the back of the creature's neck with his teeth again, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside of its ass. He didn't know what was building in his loins, but he knew to follow his instincts and continue under the powerful influence of hormones and arousal coursing through him. His hips stuttered, he was so close, close to what; he didn't know, but he felt as though he was going to explode and rumbled, opening his jaws to get his companion's neck in his mouth gently.

 

Morty arched his back, pressing up into the Therium's fur.

Something about the alien's jaws around his neck made his cock throb, and he felt his ass clenching around his partner’s cock.

"Fuck!" He whined out breathlessly.

He didn't realize quite how loud he was being… hopefully the family was still asleep. He didn't have time to worry about that, though, more concerned on his own release.

 

The Therium grunted at the squeeze, the creature had already been so tight before and he slammed into it, his balls tightening, growling and giving a few last hard thrusts as his cock pulsed again and again, pumping cum into his companion and flooding its ass with it. His back legs trembled as euphoria washed over him, making him warble and croon and flex his claws.

 

Morty shuddered at the feeling of the hot cum gushing into his ass.

The teen's breath caught in his throat as he felt his own orgasm wash over him- spraying thick ropes of cum onto the garage floor.

Morty shook and tried his best to keep himself held up, but found it nearly impossible as he slumped forward, face resting on his shirt as his entire front half went limp. He was barely able to keep his ass lifted up.

 

With heavy hard breaths through his nose, the Therium licked at his new mate's head fur, purring loudly and affectionately deep in his chest.

He finally let go of the creature's little hips, putting his paws back on the floor as he continued to groom it with his slowly softening cock still buried deep inside its ass and throbbing a little with aftershocks.

He didn't really know how to have a mate, but with this little thing full of his brood and now fertilized, he supposed he could learn.

 

Morty- now utterly exhausted- relaxed into the grooming of the Therium. It concerned him briefly that he'd be full of several tiny... whatever this thing was, but he was struggling to stay awake as it was. He slowly began to lower his ass, drawing in deep- hard breaths as the soreness in his body began to settle in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so darn long but ayy it's finally here! This second and final chapter was just written by me! Enjoy poor Morty experiencing the consequences of fucking an alien you don't know anything about! :P

When the Therium finally climbed off of him; Morty whimpered as its steadily softening cock slipped out, leaving his hole leaking profusely and fluttering at the emptiness.

He reached back shakily to feel it, swollen and slick and loose and the tips of his fingers dipped inside so easily he didn’t even mean for them to.

He sagged to the floor completely and rolled onto his side, tentatively holding his belly, distended and full of this creature’s eggs. It felt strange, foreign, like he had eaten way too much but hadn’t gotten nauseous and it was lower down and as he looked down at himself, he swallowed thickly, a little nervously. How long was this going to last, he wondered.

With a look over at the Therium, Morty chuckled tiredly at it licking at itself like a dog but froze as he heard the hatch up in the garage open. Fear shot through him like a bullet and his eyes went wide, snapping his fingers at the Therium to get its attention before pointing at the cage. “Go! Go in there!” he whispered desperately but the creature looked at him, lacking understanding.

He couldn’t get up yet so he didn’t know what on earth he was supposed to do but if he could get it to go back into its cage, that would be a start. He didn’t have a chance from the start though and he fearfully covered his mouth as Rick climbed down the ladder and curled in on himself as the man reached the bottom.

Rick sighed tiredly and rubbed a hand down his face -he hadn’t been able to sleep at all and had finally given up- before turning around and stilling, breath catching in his throat.

All was silent as both parties stared at each other before eventually the Therium stepped over Morty and curled its lip at Rick, hackles raised.

“What the actual fuck is going on here?” the man demanded. “Yy-you come down here, let my—let my Therium out and fuck it Morty?”

“I—I,” Morty stammered, managing to sit up and wincing before clinging to the protective animal, fingers curling in its wiry hair. “I didn’t mean to?”

“The fuck you mean ‘you didn’t mean to’?” Rick snorted, crossing his arms skeptically. “And now look Morty, it—its attached.”

“It was just uh, it was just curious Rick and—and I uh…I got curious too and…” Morty mumbled, legs closed shyly and pressing close to the Therium.

Rick sighed hard and long, closing his eyes in annoyance. “Of course. Of course, this would happen. With two fuckin horny teenagers in the—in the house, I should’ve expected that this would happen.”

“Two?”

“Yes Morty, this guy’s the equivalent of your age.” The man snorted, “And now you’re gonna be a—a fuckin teen mom.”

“E-excuse me?” Morty whimpered, glancing down at his swollen belly.

“Well what do you—what do you expect? Yy-you think a creature that can fertilize its own eggs isn’t going to do it?”

“I didn’t know!”

Rick smiled, shaking his head in amusement. “Well maybe you shouldn’t have fucked something you know nothing about, yeah?”

Morty sighed, petting the Therium’s strong, thick neck, trying to calm it down as he noticed how tense it still was about his grandfather’s presence. “You’re…not going to hurt him, are you Rick?” he asked timidly after a moment.

“I was going to do some—some experiments on it” Rick said before his shoulders slumped at Morty’s pitiful look. “Ugh, jesus, we can deal with this later, right now we gotta get you upstairs and into your room,” Rick grumbled, going over to Morty despite the growling Therium.

“Why?” Morty glared, sniffing a little.

“Because in aaa-about an hour, those eggs are gonna be coming out and—and you’re gonna want to be somewhere warm and comfortable” Rick replied simply.

“He’s coming with me” Morty said stubbornly, squinting at his grandfather.

“Ugh, fine, whatever, get up, we’re using the elevator.”

Using the Therium for support; Morty very shakily pushed himself up to stand, clenching his cheeks at the copious amounts of cum that oozed out his ass and down his thighs. He gripped the creatures fur and unsteadily followed Rick over to the landing sort of thing in the corner, the Therium thankfully coming with him despite its obvious distaste for his grandfather.

They all climbed up and Rick pulled the lever to bring them back up to the garage through the floor.

“Okay Morty, go up to your room and—and I’ll bring you water and towels.”

Morty squinted skeptically at Rick but lead his new alien friend upstairs to his room, closing the door behind them and watched the Therium sniff around curiously. It was kind of too big to be in here but there was nothing to be done about that, Morty wasn’t about to let him be alone knowing what Rick’s plan had been.

He watched the Therium pace around and sniff everything before it discovered his bed and after snuffling at the blanket, pulled it off and onto the floor.

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously, watching the creature use its teeth to pull the blanket to the middle of the rug in his room before looking up at him and chirping. “What?”

The Therium nosed the blanket into a bit more of circle shape and trilled at his mate, marching his big front paws on it before pointing down at the soft blanket with his nose.

Morty got the idea and shakily went over to very carefully sit down, sighing at the weight of the eggs in his belly and chuckling as the Therium went and got his pillows too, bringing them to him. “Uh, thanks,” he smiled, stroking its big broad head and making it purr. How could Rick even think of using this thing for experiments? It was so sweet and friendly.

Speak of the devil, the bedroom door opened and Rick came in with several towels and bottles of water, rolling his eyes at the little nest his grandson was sitting in. He got Morty settled with a towel under him, added the others to the nest at the Therium’s insistence, and put the bottles of water off to the side within easy reach before going back to the doorway where he had left an item to open the door.

He returned with a container fit with a clear lid and a few buttons and dials on the front, putting it down by the water bottles.

“Alright Morty, once the eggs are out, you’ll be putting them in here, it’s an incubator.”

“What—what are we going to do with them?” Morty asked, looking at the little incubator with his hands shielding himself. Rick had seen him naked before, it wasn’t the weirdest thing ever, but he wasn’t really interested in his grandpa seeing his genitals.

“I don’t fuckin know” Rick shrugged.

“Please can we keep them Rick?”

Rick curled his lip. “What, you want a bunch of these fuckers running around?” he gestured to the Therium curled around his grandson and it growled a little at him even though it couldn’t understand what he said.

“Well we can’t just let them die!” Morty whined.

“Ugh fuck, if you want to keep them, go ahead, but I’m not going to help you. You’ll have to spray them with warm water to keep them moist too.”

“How often?”

“Fuck if I know, just don’t let them dry out. Now I’m—I’m out of here, have fun pushing those out of your ass you little idiot.”

With a sneer and a wave, Rick left, closing the door behind him and leaving Morty and the Therium alone.

“Well that could’ve gone worse I—I guess?” Morty said to his companion, petting the beast’s hackles that were steadily lowering now that his grandfather was gone.

He leaned back against the Therium’s side, looking down at his distended belly and feeling it a little reluctantly. It was still strange and, well, it wasn’t very comfortable now, but it wasn’t the worst he supposed. Thank god he wouldn’t be having to have this for _too_ long though.

“Yyy-you think they’ll aa-actually hatch?” he whispered. He felt a little silly but based on what Rick said; they actually might, and he wasn’t about to let anyone hurt them.

The Therium gave a curious little rumble, lowering his head to sniff at Morty’s crotch, making the boy giggle softy.

“Yeah no we’re not doing that aa-again. My butt deserves a rest."

He made no move to stop it though and the beast gently lapped at his cock, purring.

With a little sigh, he settled in further, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling. He supposed there was no harm as long as the Therium didn’t try to fuck him again and seeing as it was still comfortably lying on the floor curled around him; he wasn’t too worried.

The Therium rumbled happily as his mate’s cock started to plump up under his tongue and he could hear his breathy little moans that he had already identified as noises of enjoyment.

It only took Morty a few minutes until he came, spilling his essence over the Therium’s tongue. The beast swallowed it like a treat, lapping his steadily softening cock clean before resting its big head on the floor, purring. He tilted his head back to rest it on the creature’s side like his back, gulping in air. This one wasn’t explosive like his orgasm earlier but it still left him breathless.

But suddenly his exhaustion hit him and he slowly scratched behind the Therium’s ears tiredly, yawning shakily through his gentle panting. “Yeah that’s a good boy” he murmured, eyelids drooping. All too soon he was drifting off, everything dimming into darkness and shifting into dreams.

They started off good, feelings of fullness, pleasurable even with the dullness of dreaming, resemblance of the way the Therium had pounded deep into him and filled his belly, but eventually turned…not so good. Queasy, and the fullness didn’t feel good anymore, urgency making him blearily shift uncomfortably and whimper.

It took him a good while to realize he was actually conscious, opening his eyes a little to see wiry, purple fur and hear the big breathing of the Therium.

“Fuck,” he croaked, rubbing his eyes. He could feel very blatantly the need to go to the bathroom, but he was quick to know just what it was, hunching over himself and gritting his teeth a little as he held his distended belly. “Hoooh okay, uhm” he swallowed, feeling clammy and perspiration forming on his temple.

It seemed he had woken the creature he was with up and it nosed his arm, crooning in an obvious question of if he was alright. He quickly reached over and dug his fingers into the bests neck fur for support as he focused on making sure he kept his breathing steady, abdomen clenching and rolling, his body rejecting the eggs deposited inside him. Had he really slept for an hour already?

“I’m okay, I’m—” a whimper, “I just—I just…” he panted, before nearly choking on his own spit as he felt the eggs shift, making him jolt. It felt bizarre and a little unpleasant and he could feel the first egg sliding down through him. He bit his lip, reaching with his free hand under his balls to feel his hole as the egg pressed against it, wanting out, and he whined as it started to stretch him open. He was still sore and it was a mix of pleasure and pain that had him moaning desperately, leaning to the side and bringing his hand around his leg to reach behind himself and feel that way.

He could feel the bulge of the egg under his skin and worried his lip between his teeth as his hole opened up and his fingers touched the smooth, rubbery surface when it breached him. He trembled slightly and pushed, his ass stretching wide around the egg before crying out a little squeak as it popped out to drop onto the towel underneath him. “Oh fuck!” he gasped, pressing his hand against his loose, wet hole and turning his head to hide his face in the Therium’s big neck.

He shakily and hesitantly picked up the egg, still slimy with the beast’s cum and juices, and got a good look for the first time. It was green and translucent, the colour more apparent and less see-through towards the middle.

He gave a small smile before remembering the incubator and gently putting it inside.

“Okay. Hoo. Okay, four more, right?” he chuckled breathlessly, petting the Therium, which purred at him fondly.

His brow furrowed and he shut his eyes tight as he felt the next egg shifting inside him, his abdomen squeezing the brood of eggs that his body was rejecting. “Fuck…” he mewled, following his body’s instincts to give little pushes that urged the egg through him, a bizarre sort of dull pleasure rippling through him. He settled back onto his back, leaning against the Therium again and spreading his legs, and if he wasn’t so caught up in this; he would have been amused by how he must have looked like someone in labor even if his belly was not nearly as big.

His toes curled as he pushed, unable to help himself from gritting his teeth a little as his sore hole opened wide around the second egg and a little whine escaped him before the egg came out with a soft wet pop to rest on the towel underneath him. He gulped in a few breaths, a little sweat beading on his brow as he held on to the Therium’s thick, wiry neck fur and his arm trembled as he placed number two in the little incubator.

“Look at that,” he breathed, stroking the gently purring creature he was leaning into as he smiled softly at the two eggs in the incubator. “Those are—are your babies. Or, our babies maybe?”

The Therium let out a croon, carefully getting up and slinking around from behind his companion to settle down in front of it, licking his chops.

Morty balled up one of the towels and stuffed it under his head to lie down, trusting the Therium not to hurt him and spread his legs for the creature, bringing his hand up to chew on his knuckle as it sniffed at him. His abdomen quivered at the new position and he could feel the three eggs still inside him moving in a way that had him making a queer expression, eyes shutting before they snapped open again as a hot wet tongue snaked its way between his cheeks.

It stroked along his entrance, which fluttered under its ministrations, and trailed up to lick the underside of his balls briefly before returning to do it again. He met the Therium’s gaze and it purred fondly at him.

He whimpered softly, biting his lip as another egg slid through him and pressed up against his hole from the inside. He was getting tired but was quick to discover that his ass ached painfully when he didn’t push so he did with a pitiful noise and a small gasp as the egg slipped out. He was immediately greeted by the Therium’s tongue again as it lapped up the fluids leaking out of him and he sighed, body slumping. Tonight had become such a mess both figuratively and literally and he was ready to just pass out.

He sucked on his lower lip as the beast’s thick tongue wormed its way into his ass past his weak, tired hole to lick out more of its own cum like it was some sort of tasty nectar but he definitely wasn’t about to try it himself, and reached down only to stroke the creature’s broad head. “Ooh, good boy,” he mewled, eyes shut, and with the Therium’s tongue distracting him; hardly noticed the next egg traveling south. He didn’t know if the creature did it intentionally but this made it so much easier and before he knew it the second to last egg was out, joining its brother or sister on the towel and he was faintly aware that his cock was about half hard. He didn’t give it any attention though, was too tired, sensitive, and sore and he knew there wasn’t going to be another orgasm with him in this state.

The Therium was back to licking him, dull pleasure washing over him and mingling with his tenderness and he winced as his sore abdomen clenched and rolled in response to the final egg inside him shifting. A defeated part of him was saying he couldn’t do it, he was too tired and weak, but he could feel the egg wanting out, making his ass ache in the need to get it out and whimpered between little pushes before pausing, panting. Little tears of frustration and exertion pricked his eyes but the licking stopped and he heard the Therium offer him a warble of confusion and worry and he opened his eyes to see its concerned face.

He gulped in some air before nodding with an “Okay. Okay I—I got this.”

He steeled himself and gave a big push, squeezing his eyes shut and he could feel a few beads of sweat rolling down his brow as the last egg opened him up before finally coming out like the rest, leaving his hole winking and his chest heaving. “Holy fuck” he choked, finally letting himself relax.

The fullness had felt very strange but now the emptiness felt strange too and he weakly put a hand on his belly which was now back to normal. He shakily and tiredly picked up and put the three eggs one by one into the incubator with the other two, rolling over onto his side carefully and murmuring “Hi there little babies”, out of breath.

The Therium got up and came over to lie back down behind Morty, purring and licking his hair before lying its head on his side, thick neck vibrating against his back.

“I’m—I’m gonna make sure Rick doesn’t hurt you,” he breathed. “Or these little guys” he looked to the eggs in the incubator.

He wavered between awareness and unconsciousness, so tired that the Therium’s purring melted into some sort of white noise that eventually lulled him into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
